Ceiling tile, such as most often found in commercial establishments, is supported by a grid system formed typically of metal strips extending lengthwise and laterally across the ceiling at right angles to one another to form a plurality of square or rectangular areas.
In addition to cleaning the ceiling tiles, the metal grids require cleaning from time to time to remove accumulated grease and smoke or dirt deposits. In a conventional fashion, cleaning chemicals are sprayed onto the tiles and grid to loosen or dissolve the dirty deposits. These chemicals and the loosen deposits must be removed from the grid. Conventionally a tool provided with a wiping element in the form of a wet sponge is drawn over only the grid to remove the loosened deposits. Typically, the sponge is cut to a shape conforming closely to the width of the grid strips so as not to contact the ceiling tile which can result in smearing the dirty deposits onto the tile. However, after wiping a relatively short length of the grid strips, typically a few linear feet, the sponge must be rinsed in clean water prior to continuing to wipe off a new section of the grid.
Irrespective of the particular shape of the sponge, these prior wiping tools are limited to wiping off a relatively short length of the grid and then the user must stop to rinse the sponge clean before resuming the wiping operation.
In commercial establishments where large ceiling areas are involved and labor costs represent a majority of the costs, these prior wiping tools are generally less satisfactory than desired as the constant rinsing step is time-consuming and laborious.
A further complication arises when cleaning the last strip of grid which is adjacent to the wall surface. Additional care must be taken to avoid smearing the dirt removed from the grid strip onto the wall. Using prior methods and means it is relatively impossible to avoid such smearing and additional time and labor expense is required to clean any dirt smears from the adjacent wall or ceiling tile surface before the particular job is properly complete.
Smearing the surface of the ceiling tile adjacent to the grid strips also frequently occurs using conventional wiping tools and is particularly a problem when recessed grid systems are encountered.
In some instances, only the grid supports are required to be cleaned. In such cases, the sponge wiper element is dipped into a container of the liquid cleaning chemical, the excess liquid is squeeze out, and the user wipes the grid clean in a similar manner as described above. After each few feet, the sponge wiping element must be rinsed to remove the accumulated dirt and grease and the process is repeated.
Prior to the present invention, those skilled in the art have failed to develop an improved wiping tool for cleaning such ceiling tile grid systems which reduces labor costs and tends to substantially reduce inadvertent smearing of adjacent ceiling tile or wall surfaces.